


Имя души

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку Хоббит-феста на diary.ru "У каждого обитателя Средиземья (у одних при рождении, у других при достижении совершеннолетия, у третьих в произвольный момент) на запястье появляется имя избранника его души".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя души

Когда маленький Кили спросил у дяди, почему тот вдруг начал носить на левом запястье широкий серебряный браслет, Торин ему рассказал о тайных знаках, которые Аулэ оставляет детям гор. Для каждого приходит время, и на руке появляется имя избранника души.

\- Почему ты спрятал его под браслет? – спросил Кили, маленькими пальчиками безуспешно пытаясь открыть тугую застежку.

\- Чтобы никто не узнал и не использовал полученное знание мне во вред, - Торин с улыбкой наблюдал за возней племянника.

\- А тот, чье имя здесь написано, знает?

\- Нет.

\- Почему? - Кили не оставлял попыток снять браслет.

\- Не всегда действия судьбы совпадают с желаниями сердца.

\- Ты не любишь ее? – Кили замер и поднял голову.

\- Дело не в этом. Тот, чье имя здесь написано, может не любить меня, - голос Торина стал серьезным и холодным.

\- А ты спрашивал?

\- Нет. Уж пусть лучше живет в неведении, чем смирится с выбором судьбы.

\- Почему?

Торин терпеливо вздохнул.

\- Королям не отказывают.

\- Почему? – в глазах Кили промелькнуло удивление.

\- Потому, - отрезал Торин, надеясь, что это будет исчерпывающим ответом.

Кили оставил в покое браслет и притих, что было на него совсем не похоже. Слишком юн был еще, чтобы понять самоотверженную любовь взрослых. Его любовь, любовь ребенка, была эгоистичной – если любишь, так скажи, если хочешь, так добивайся. Тем более, когда сама судьба предлагает тебе избранника, лучше которого сам никогда не сыщешь. Но слова дяди посеяли в нем сомнения и крепко засели в душе. Да к тому же ему совершенно не понравилось, что дядя может любить кого-то еще кроме него.

 

Поэтому, когда Кили увидел украшенный драгоценными камнями золотой браслет на руке брата, взвыл раненой белугой на весь Эребор. У Двалина, гостившего в этот день в доме Торина, чуть сердце не оборвалось, когда он ворвался в кухню, увидев рыдающего Кили, забившегося под стол, и совершенно растерянного, побледневшего Фили, который под стол уже не помещался, и поэтому стоял рядом на коленях, пытаясь вытащить брата за лягающиеся ноги.

\- Что? – выдохнул он.

\- У негоо браслееееет, - самозабвенно орал младший. – Он меня больше не люююбит!

Двалин расслабленно опустил плечи.

\- Да с чего ты взял?! – Фили наконец удалось схватить брата за ногу и вытащить на свет.

\- Ну ты же прячешь имя! Мне не показал даже, - насупился младший. – Дядя Торин сказал, что так делают, когда не хотят обидеть.

Нижняя губа опять задрожала, черные глаза наполнились слезами, а грудь угрожающе поднялась, готовясь исторгнуть еще один отчаянный вопль.

\- У Торина есть браслет? – спросил Двалин, как-то совсем уж кровожадно крутанув в руке топор, который достал, когда услышал душераздирающие вопли.

Кили, сбитый с толку неожиданным вопросом, растерянно выдохнул весь заготовленный воздух, а потом важно кивнул.

\- Да. Он его под рукавом прячет.

Что-то неразборчиво буркнув, Двалин тяжелым шагом вышел за дверь.

\- Покажи, - Кили сердито посмотрел на брата.

\- Нет, - Фили спрятал руку за спину.

Младший вздохнул поглубже.

\- Я тебе покажу потом, идет? – Быстро проговорил Фили, в ужасе понимая, что еще одну слуховую атаку он не выдержит.

\- Честно? - Кили подозрительно прищурился.

\- Честно.

 

Каждое утро, просыпаясь, Кили первым делом смотрел на свои запястья. Даже шкребал кожу коротко обрезанным ногтем, но бесполезно – никаких знаков, кроме красных следов от царапин, там не наблюдалось.

Фили упорно молчал и отнекивался набившим оскомину «потом». Истерики и вопли уже не приносили должный успех, и однажды терпению Кили, которое, к слову, проявляло чудеса выдержки, пришел конец. Ранним утром, еще раз придирчиво осмотрев свои запястья, Кили намотал на правое носовой платок, с достоинством, медленно, сдержанно зашел в кухню, где за столом уже сидел его брат, и начал есть свою утреннюю кашу, демонстрируя кое-как перевязанное запястье.

\- Это что еще такое? – спросил Фили.

\- Да так, - неопределенно ответил младший. – Прячу имя своей суженой.

Фили, как раз сделавший глоток разбавленного меда, поперхнулся и уставился на брата.

\- К-какое еще имя? – прохрипел он, стараясь откашляться.

\- Не скажу, - мстительно ответил Кили и уткнулся носом в тарелку, с упоением слушая, как старший прочищает горло. Сделав вид, будто его это совсем не беспокоит, он сосредоточился на лязге железа, которое доносилось с улицы.

Это Двалин и Торин решили с утра размяться и теперь нещадно лупили друг друга. Нельзя было сказать, что Торин уже вымотался, но мышцы начало сводить легкой судорогой от долгого напряжения. Двалин как с цепи сорвался и нападал, не давая своему королю сделать лишний вздох. Была б его воля, он бы расколошматил поблескивающий в утренних лучах солнца браслет к хренам варговским, но Торин проворно отбивал удары, лишь изредка надменно ухмыляясь, чем приводил друга в еще большее бешенство. Наконец, Торин вогнал меч в землю, тем самым давая понять, что бой окончен. Двалин сердито сверкнул глазами из-под насупившихся бровей, и коротко склонил голову. Тяжело дыша, Торин надел на себя рубаху, скрыв ненавистное украшение, и направился в дом. Двалин последовал за ним.

\- Кто победил? – спросил Кили, увидев вошедшего Двалина.

Торин появился чуть позже. С его волос капала вода, и вырез рубашки был мокрый.

\- Никто, - улыбнулся Торин племяннику и взглянул на Двалина. – Но признаю, ты меня почти заездил.

Двалин молча хрустнул кастетами, взглянув на Торина так, что Кили ойкнул. Фили же не сводил ревнивого взгляда с перевязанного запястья.

\- Что это у тебя? – спросил Двалин, указывая на руку Кили.

\- Аулэ открыл мне судьбу, - важно сказал Кили и покосился на брата. Но тот молчал.

Немного пожевав нижнюю губу, он спросил:

– Дядя Двалин, а ты мне сделаешь такой же красивый браслет как у Торина? И чтобы никто расстегнуть не смог?

Деревянная ложка в руке дяди Двалина жалобно затрещала.

\- Это ты лучше дядю Торина попроси. Он у нас мастер посекретничать, - ответил он, не сводя тяжелого взгляда со своего короля.

Кили тут же повернулся к Торину.

\- Сделаешь?

Но Торин не взглянул на него. Он в упор смотрел на Двалина.

\- Сделаю, если ты действительно уверен, что обладатель имени не примет твоих чувств.

\- Но прежде чем убедиться в этом, я бы тебе посоветовал поговорить начистоту со своим избранником, - Кили тут же повернул мордашку у Двалину.

\- Но только если ты будешь уверен, что твоя судьба не ляжет тяжким бременем на его плечи, племянник, - сквозь стиснутые зубы ответил Торин.

Кили вновь повернулся к дяде.

\- Главное, не вздумай решать за него, - прорычал Двалин, ударив кулаком по столу.

Кили вздрогнул и посмотрел на Двалина.

\- Ну-у.. я как бы… это.. – пролепетал он, но взрослые его не слушали, испепеляя друг друга яростным взглядом.

Неожиданно он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Фили цапнул его за правую руку и сдернул платок. Возмущенно завопив, Кили прижал руку к груди и обиженно уставился на предательский платок, уныло висевший в сжатом кулаке.

Испуганно подняв глаза на Фили, мелкий выскочил из-за стола и кинулся в комнату, надеясь успеть захлопнуть дверь прежде, чем его поймает брат. Но у Фили шаг был гораздо шире, он быстро догнал верещащего брата, схватив его себе подмышку и не обращая внимания на маленькие кулачки, мутузившие его живот, потащил в их комнату. Зайдя, Фили захлопнул дверь и поставил Кили на пол, грозно нависнув над ним и уперев руки в бока. Тот, придушенно пискнув, даже не попытался спрятаться, только вжал голову в плечи и спрятал руки за спиной.

\- Показывай.

Младший отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Ты первый.

Из кухни послышался грохот и Кили, воспользовавшись моментом, улизнул под кровать. Фили только и успел что заметить, так это сверкнувшие пятки.

\- Вылезай, паршивец, - сурово сказал старший, но в голосе его чувствовалась улыбка.

\- Нет,- послышалось из-под кровати.

Фили вздохнул. Идею напугать брата огромными пауками, живущими под кроватью, он отмел сразу. Еще не хватало, чтобы у того ночные кошмары начались. Вместо этого, Фили сел, опершись спиной о деревянную перекладину кровати, и прикрыл глаза. Оба молчали. Не то чтобы ему было сложно вытащить Кили. Просто он слишком ясно понимал, что почувствует, когда увидит на тонком детском запястье имя. Фили боялся. Совсем по-детски испугался потерять и поэтому старался оттянуть неприятный момент. Но и терпеть не мог, желая поскорее узнать, кому младший братишка отдаст свое сердце. Чем быстрее узнаешь, тем скорее свыкнешься с мыслью, что стал не единственным, на кого с обожанием и восторгом однажды будут смотреть эти темно-карие глаза.

Фили знал, что брат не выдержит долго. Младший совершенно не умел молчать.

На кухне что-то снова громыхнуло, и Кили тихонько прошептал:

\- Как ты думаешь, что они делают?

Фили не сразу нашелся с ответом.

\- Дядя Двалин показывает дяде Торину, как нехорошо иметь секреты от лучшего друга.

\- Очень нехорошо? – прошептал Кили.

\- Ужасно нехорошо, - так же шепотом ответил Фили, не открывая глаз. – Но еще хуже иметь секреты от старшего брата.

Под кроватью послышалась тихая возня.

\- Хуже, чем от младшего? – с сомнением спросил Кили.

Вот здесь уж Фили точно не знал, что ответить.

Внезапно оба вздрогнули, услышав звон разбитого стекла.

\- Зря я тогда дяде Двалину сказал про браслет, - снова прошептал мелкий.

\- Да нет, ты все правильно сделал, - немного подумав, ответил старший.

\- А если они поссорятся и больше никогда не будут дружить?

\- Прям как мы? – осторожно спросил Фили, надеясь, что брат поведется.

Ответом ему была тишина, которую очень быстро сменило подозрительное сопение. Фили хлопнул себя по лбу. И кто его только за язык тянул? Как теперь объяснить, что вовсе не то имел в виду и совсем не хотел обидеть?

Когда из-под свисающего с кровати покрывала медленно показалась маленькая ладошка, у Фили сердце защемило.

\- Это не та рука, Кили, - мягко сказал он, взяв его руку в свою и погладив большим пальцем середину ладошки. – Платок у тебя был на правой.

\- А ты свою покажешь? – вслед за ладошкой из-под покрывала вынырнула взлохмаченная голова.  
\- Покажу, - скрепя сердце прошептал Фили.

\- Ну тогда ты первый. А потом я, - хитро улыбнулся младший, и вдруг неожиданно ойкнул, уставившись на свое левое запястье. – Оно чешется. Оно жжется!

Выбравшись, Кили подбежал к окну и взглянул на руку. Фили, мгновенно понявший, что произошло, побледнел, но с места даже не двинулся. Мелкий обманул его, сказав, что платком спрятал имя. Имя начало появляться именно сейчас.

\- Ой, оно светится. Так и должно быть, да? – он осторожно потрогал пальчиком кожу.

Фили не ответил. Он не сводил напряженного взгляда с Кили, который восхищенно рассматривал свое запястье. Сначала появилась тоненькая, горящая золотым светом руна посередине, а затем справа и слева от нее начали проступать остальные. Кили нахмурился – он еще не умел читать руны, хоть и знал, как написать свое имя.

\- А оно не исчезнет?

\- Теперь нет.

\- Никогда?

\- Никогда.

\- Даже когда я буду купаться в речке?

Фили слабо улыбнулся, с болью глядя на брата.

Когда появилась последняя руна, Кили потрясенно замер.

\- Да это же твое имя, - еле слышно выдохнул он, а потом резко захлопнул рот и спрятал руку за спину, смотря на брата огромными перепуганными глазами. Первая буква была не такая, как у него – перевернутая и без палочки, но вот остальные три точь-в-точь.

\- Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Фили.

И уже в следующее мгновение подскочил к брату, схватив его за руку. Кили, совершенно не сопротивляясь, позволил взять свою руку, и они вдвоем склонились над тоненьким детским запястьем. Фили неверяще провел кончиками пальцев по тонким золотым рунам своего имени. И порывисто обнял брата.

\- А у тебя что написано?

\- Твое имя. Твое. - Фили зарылся носом в темные волосы и поклялся себе никогда не открывать брату правду.

\- А я и не сомневался! – счастливо расхохотался мелкий.

Конец.

Альтернативный конец.

Фили молча протянул брату руку в золотом украшении.

\- Сам посмотри, - улыбнулся он.

Кили вцепился в золотую застежку и резко дернул.

Радостный вопль раздался на весь Эребор.


End file.
